You've Got Mail!
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani has a bit of a predicament. He still has Otori's e-mail and has no idea what to do with it.


Hoshitani has a bit of a predicament. He **still** has Otori's e-mail and has no idea what to do with it.

'Should I e-mail him or not? I don't want to bother him… but, I still want to see him. Agh! I should just sleep on it!' And so, he tries to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshitani is woken up by the smell of Nayuki's breakfast. After he's eaten breakfast, he goes to class like usual, trying not to think about nor complicate his current problem.

The day ends as usual. Sighing, Hoshitani ends up at the outdoor stage again to think. He dances the dance that started it all, that inspired him to become a musical actor, Otori's dance. 'I know Otori-senpai is the one I've been looking for now. I can't **believe** he didn't say anything and just let me figure it out on my own! But… it's a bit too late to regret anything now. We've said our goodbyes. Yet… it **hurts** every time I say goodbye to him.'

He finishes the dance, and shakes his head, clenching his fists. 'It's not our final goodbye, though. There's still one more performance, one more chance to see him again before it's time to say goodbye for good. The Shadow & Lights musical. I need to qualify, need to get in, so I can confront him again. I need to tell him how I feel before it's too late!'

"I won't give this up!" He says to no one in particular, lingering there until nightfall.

* * *

That night, after making sure Nayuki was asleep, he decides to try e-mailing Otori.

 **From: Hoshitani Yuta**

 **To: Otori Itsuki**

 **Subject: E-mails**

 **Hi! Um… Can I e-mail you more often? You don't have to read them or anything if it's a bother! Just… let me have this, please? This spring, this _year_ , is going to get a bit crazy for me, and you're probably the only one who could understand. Kuga's going to be busy with his part-time jobs, Tsukigami has enough to deal with when it comes to Haruto-san, Tengenji has to keep his C-A-T a secret, and Nayuki is a bit too emotionally sensitive for me to rant to. I don't want to involve Tatsumi and the others either.**

 **It would really help if I could rant to you, or talk about my day here. Truth is, I have a lot of pent up emotions and the sharp parts of myself are so tempting to let out. But, I'd rather let them out here than let them out onto someone else. So, please? I won't ask for anything more until The Shadow & Lights musical.**

 **Besides, I… miss you. I already know you're the one I've been looking for, and we _have_ to talk about that, but… I just want to do this. At least until the musical.**

 **Ah! Sorry! I wrote a lot, didn't I? Sorry if I'm a bother to you… Just… please consider it! Goodnight!**

Hoshitani hits send before he could stop himself. Sighing to himself, he blushes at what he wrote in that e-mail, embarrassed. Putting an arm over his forehead, he takes a deep breath, and exhales out. 'I hope that wasn't too much, and that he responds soon.' Closing his eyes, Hoshitani falls asleep. 'Guess I just have to wait.'

* * *

Meanwhile, said senpai gets an e-mail from his former student, and reads it. He's taken aback at first, but smiles as he sends a response back.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshitani wakes up a bit earlier than usual, checking his phone. Seeing that he got an e-mail, he's surprised. 'A response!' Excited, he sits up to read it.

 **From: Otori Itsuki**

 **To: Hoshitani Yuta**

 **Subject: Re:**

 **Hey boy! I read your e-mail and… Feel free to rant here all you want. Just know that I won't read every single e-mail you send me right away. I _am_ busy, after all. I have pent up emotions and sharp parts too, and I'd rather let you let them out here than explode on someone. Even if that would be hilarious to me.**

 **Also, I… miss you too. And we _do_ have to talk about that, but after** **the musical. We could talk at my place, if you want?**

 **Lastly, _you're not a bother to me_. I think it's rather endearing for you to like me so much. Just… not in front of the others. Good luck in getting in The Shadow  & Lights musical. I look forward to performing with you.**

Hoshitani lights up, slightly blushing, excited that he can e-mail Otori-senpai whenever he wants, and that he's cheering for him. 'Alright! Now, I just **have** to make it in The Shadow  & Lights musical! Wait for me, Otori-senpai!'

He gets up, and goes for a run to calm himself down from his emotional high, internally screaming, 'Yay~!'

* * *

After his run, he gets orange juice, and e-mails his senpai back quickly.

 **From: Hoshitani Yuta**

 **To: Otori Itsuki**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Yay!**

 **Yay~! Thank you, senpai! I would love to talk with you at your place! I'll do my best to make it in so we can perform together! I'll see you soon!**

After he hits send, he runs to class as fast as he can, emotional high still in effect. Nayuki, on the other hand, is clueless as to what's up with his roommate, but shrugs, leaving it alone since whatever it is makes Hoshitani smile so brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Otori reads the e-mail, he simply smiles fondly at it, happy that his kohai's happy, and looking forward to seeing him again. Hopefully on the same stage together.


End file.
